Prisoners of 637
by Prathdrake
Summary: More of an adventure than an action fic. Carter and Jackson get trapped on a planet.
1. Arrival

Prisoners of 637  
  
by Prathdrake  
********************************************************************************  
This is my first fan fiction other than Harry Potter. Its a Stargate SG1 fic (that show rules!). Its about.... ....Oops! You have to read the story to find out.  
********************************************************************************  
Legal Stuff: The show, Stargate SG1 and all the characters in this story are property of MGM.  
********************************************************************************  
  
Our story begins at a debriefing session at SG1 where the SG1 team (Jack O'Neil, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c) and General Hammond are present.  
  
"Sir," began Carter to Hammond, "We have discovered a new planet, 637. We have a probe to go through the Stargate. Request permission to send the probe through the wormhole."  
  
"Permission granted," said Hammond, "If we find anything questionable on the planet, though, we will lock the coordinates out of dialing computer without even as much as exploring the planet."  
  
"Agreed." settled Colonel Jack O'Neil for Carter. He remembered the other times they had been in trouble on other planets.  
  
"Now if you'll just follow me," said Carter, "We can watch the probe go through the Stargate."  
  
****  
  
"Send in the probe" demanded Hammond through the speaker. Almost immediately two privates rolled the probe into the gate room.  
  
"Lock in the coordinates," said Hammond. The sirens immediately went on as the gate dialer typed. When the last chevron was entered, the Stargate shot out a blue stream which loudly changed to a rippling blue background.  
  
"Proceed," Hammond authorized. The probe made its way through the blue background, which immediately disintegrated into air.  
  
***  
  
Back in the debriefing room, the team was watching a computer screen of images sent from the probe.  
  
"Its.... ....a room," said Daniel Jackson, "A brown room with no symbols or anything. It looks safe."  
  
"A little too plain and safe-looking if you ask me," said O'Neil, "Too suspicious......"  
  
"Come on," interrupted Carter, "I highly doubt we'll find anything suspicious... ...or anything at all for that matter," She said eyeing the empty room on the screen.  
  
"Right," agreed Daniel, "It'll probably just be a boring room, with nothing dangerous."  
  
"Then why would we want to explore it?" asked O'Neil.  
  
"Colonel O'Neil may be right," suggested General Hammond, "I'm with him. Teal'c, what do you think?" All eyes turned to the 102 year old Jaffa. The decision laid on him.  
  
"This place is familiar," said Teal'c.  
  
"So you know it?" asked O'Neil. Teal'c tried to remember where he knew it from. Nothing came to mind.  
  
"No," answered Teal'c, "I support Carter and Jackson."  
  
"Well, that's it," concluded Hammond, "Its 3 against 2. I give permission for the team to go through the Stargate, against my better judgement."  
  
"If that's the case," started O'Neil, "Then I request permission to NOT BE INVOLVED WITH THIS IN ANY WAY!"  
  
"Fine," agreed Hammond, "Then I give permission for Carter, Jackson and Teal'c to go through the Stargate. That is the end of this debriefing."   
  
"I would like to talk to you in private, General," said Teal'c.  
  
"Fine," said Hammond, "Will the rest of you please leave." They all walked out of the room. O'Niel was the last to leave. He gave Teal'c a menacing look as he did.  
  
"What did you want to talk about, Teal'c?" asked Hammond.  
  
"I would like to take the day off, General" said Teal'c.  
  
"That's not like you," started Hammond, "But because you have never taken a day off since you got here, I'm am happy to give you the day off. What is your reason?"  
  
"I cannot say," answered Teal'c.  
  
"Well, I can't let you off the grounds until you tell me why," stated Hammond.  
  
"That will be fine," said Teal'c, "I will stay in my room."  
  
****  
  
Major Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson were waiting by the Stargate, ready to depart.  
  
"Have you seen Teal'c?" queried Jackson.  
  
"No," answered Carter, "He should be here by now." General Hammond came around the corner.  
  
"Teal'c will not be here today," he said, "Departure will commence immediately." He turned to the dialing room.  
  
"Proceed to dial the coordinates!" shouted Hammond. The sirens went on. In a couple of seconds, the Stargate booted up and Carter and Jackson ducked to avoid the stream of blue. They walked up the rampand into the rippling blue.  
  
****  
  
A minute later, they walked through the Stargate on the opposite side. They looked around and saw the probe. Nothing else.  
  
"Press against the walls," said Carter, "See if there's a trap door or something." Jackson started in a corner and proceeded to move across the wall. After they had gone over the wall, they went over it again. They found nothing.  
  
"Well," said Jackson, "I guess lets dial home. There's nothing here." Jackson looked around. There was no dial-home-device.  
  
"Ummm....." said Daniel, "I think we have a problem......."  
  
********************************************************************************  
Well, that was the first chapter! What's really neat is the ending. I've got it all planned out! It rocks so much! Read the next chapter! Hurry!  
******************************************************************************** 


	2. Delay

Prisoners of 637- Part 2  
  
by Prathdrake  
********************************************************************************  
A/N: The suspense is building! Read on! Read on!  
********************************************************************************  
Legal Stuff: All the characters in this story belong to MGM.  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Turn on the probe," demanded Major Carter.  
  
"What for?" asked Jackson.  
  
"The video pictures it takes go right back to the base. We can let them know we're stranded."  
  
"Right," said Jackson as he turned on the probe. He looked at it for a while and then spoke into the speaker.  
  
"Uh... ..hello?" he said. A crackling followed and a voice came over the speaker.  
  
"Jackson, is that you?" It was General Hammond.  
  
"General," said Jackson, "We're stranded. There is no dial-home-device." The General was silent for a moment.  
  
"What can we do for you?" asked Hammond.  
  
"Well for starters," said Carter, "Get Colonel O'Neil on this thing. Maybe he can help us formalize a plan.  
  
"Colonel O'Neil asked not to be involved with this in any way." said Hammond.  
  
"Yes, we know," said Jackson, "But could you get him anyway?" There was a pause.  
  
"Please wait one minute." After quite a while, another voice was heard on the speaker.   
  
"Carter? Jackson?" It was Colonel O'Neil.  
  
"Yes, its us," said Jackson, "We seem to be stranded because there's no-"  
  
"Yes," interrupted O'Neil, "General Hammond told me the story."  
  
"Well do you have any ideas?" asked Carter.  
  
"Weeelll..." said O'Neil, "You know that alien from 636 that visited you?"  
"Yes, I know him," said Carter, "That was only last week."  
  
"You know that Stargate thing and a dialing computer he built? We could send that through the Stargate."  
  
"It wouldn't be of any help," said Carter, "The core burned out."  
  
"Then we could send you a new one through the Stargate." The General's voice came through again.  
  
"Sending a core through the Stargate is not safe," said Hammond.  
  
"Well," said Carter to Hammond, "We can either die here alone or die with an explosion. Things can't get worse. Why don't you just try it?"  
  
"Because," said the General, "It's not just dangerous to you, but to the base also. I won't allow it." Jackson and Carter sighed.  
  
"What'll we do, then?" asked Jackson, "How are we going to get out of here?" General Hammond answered.  
  
"Already I have a team working on ideas for your escape. After you return, if you... ..uh... ...ever do, We will lock the coordinates out of the dialing computer. For now, we will send you provisions." Two minutes later, a crate with dried food and 5 gallons of water came through the gate.  
  
****   
  
Meanwhile, Teal'c, back in his room, was reminiscing. He did know that place, but couldn't quite remember what it was.  
  
****  
  
"Jackson, Carter, are you there?" came Hammond's voice from the speaker.   
  
"Yes, we're still here. Where would we go?" answered Jackson, with his mouth full of jerky.  
  
"We're sending a Tok' ra ship to 637. They'll use ring transporters if you give them your coordinates.  
  
"Great idea!" shouted Carter, "We'll find them out immediately." She took her coordinate finder out of her pocket and pressed the "START" button on the left hand side. She waited  
for a few minutes, but no coordinates came up on the screen.  
  
"Uh, sir," said Carter into the speaker, "We can't find our coordinates. I'm suspecting that whatever this room is made out of, is stopping our radio waves."  
  
"That's impossible!" shouted Hammond, "Even the strongest alloys can't hold our radio waves from escaping!"  
  
"We know that sir," replied Carter, "But maybe... ...maybe this isn't metal." She touched the wall. It definitely wasn't metal.  
  
********************************************************************************  
A/N: That's the second chapter! Look at the last sentence! Isn't that a good, suspenseful way of ending a chapter? Please review.  
******************************************************************************** 


	3. Departure

Prisoners of 637- Part 3  
  
by Prathdrake  
********************************************************************************  
A/N: Last Chapter! Find out what happens. Will Carter and Jackson escape? Or will they be trapped in 637 forever?  
********************************************************************************  
Legal Stuff: Most of the characters and terms in this chapter belong to MGM.  
********************************************************************************   
  
Teal'c just woke from his sleep in his room. He had just had a dream. His eyes widened. He knew what that place was. Teal'c walked down the hall of the base and knocked on General Hammond's office door. No answer came.  
  
"If you're looking for General Hammond," came a private's voice behind him, "He's in the debriefing room." Teal'c nodded and headed there. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Hammond.  
  
"Unless you're a robber or murderer," added O'Neil.  
  
"It is I O'Neil," said Teal'c. O'Neil recognized his voice.  
  
"Then come on in," invited O'Neil. Teal'c opened the door and walked in.  
  
"I must tell you something," he said to Hammond, "Carter and Jackson are stranded."  
  
"Yes," said Hammond surprised, "How did you know?"  
  
"I remember the place now. It is called Soa'tic," said Teal'c, "I must go there. I can save Major Carter and Dr. Jackson."  
  
"But how-" started O'Neil.  
  
"No time to explain. I must leave immediately," stated Teal'c.  
  
"Do you need anything before you leave?" asked Hammond.  
  
"No," replied Teal'c.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure you can save them?" queried Hammond.  
  
"Yes, I can," said Teal'c confidently.  
  
"Then you shall leave immediately," demanded Hammond, "Please proceed to the gate room."  
  
****  
  
Whoosh! The Stargate let out its burst of blue and the water-like background appeared once more. Teal'c rushed up the ramp, waved his goodbyes and stepped through to the other side. Jackson and Carter were in quite some shock when Teal'c appeared.  
  
"Teal'c!" exclaimed Jackson, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I will explain later," replied Teal'c. He placed his hand over the wall on the opposite side of the Stargate.  
  
"Go'ha Mo-osa Cla'ruut," Teal'c recited. Instantly, a bright white light opened up the wall to a room with many people huddled around a clear orb.  
  
"Kau'na," said Teal'c to an old man in a red robe, "It has been a long time."  
  
"It has," agreed the man, "It certainly has."  
  
"Um.... ...excuse me," said Jackson, "Would you mind explaining all this?"  
  
"I would be glad to," replied Teal'c, "You see, long ago, the Goa'uld were at battle with the Hoh'ai." He waved his hand at the group. "I was a pure Jaffa at the time and we were helping the Hoh'ai. Unfortunately, the Goa'uld won the battle and we were forced to go into hiding. These inpenatrable walls were built around the Stargate as a security measure. The only friends of the Hoh'ai were the Jaffa. Only the Jaffa new the password to get through. I must have lost my memory of this place when I was possessed by a Goa'uld."  
  
"Well, how did you remember this place again?" asked Carter.  
  
"Recently, I had a dream while I was pondering on the subject," answered Teal'c. The old man and Teal'c conversed in a strange language. It seemed as though Teal'c were telling the man about the entire incident.   
  
"My friend, Roufa has agreed to come to Earth to help you with your anthropology studies," said Teal'c to Jackson.  
  
"Well, that's.... ...good," said Jackson, "But we still can't get back to Earth."  
  
"Yes we can," said Teal'c, "Come this way." Teal'c led them farther into the room in the wall until they came across a dial-home-device. Teal'c punched in the seven chevrons and they walked back to the gate room. The Stargate was already booted up. Carter and Jackson had sighs of relief on their faces as they, Teal'c and Roufa disappeared through the Stargate.  
  
THE END  
  
********************************************************************************  
Well, wasn't that nice? It ended just like a real Stargate SG1 show. Wow! Three chapters in one day. I'm tired! Please Review  
********************************************************************************  
  



End file.
